Shack
by anngraham
Summary: After rescuing Rockstar Spud from Willow's insane clutches Ethan has to make sure they make it safely out of the woods.
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. This takes place after the the hunt for Willow.

* * *

Reeling from Willow's surprise attack Ethan struggled to regain his footing, tripping over the random debris littering the floor he fell back against the half-rotted wall with a pained grunt. Shaking off the lingering dizziness he sluggishly turned towards Spud's low whimpers while Willow's maniacal laugh echoed infuriatingly on the stagnant air, at catching sight of the smaller man he swore and dropped to his knees by the cot. Spud was tied quite thoroughly, wrists and feet lashed together and most disturbing was the noose wrapped around his neck, so the more Spud struggled the tighter the rope on his neck pulled. Cupping Spud's flushed cheek he stilled his squirming, "shh, Spud. It's ok, Willow is gone now."

"Sir," mumbling past the gag Spud fought to catch his breath through the fear clogging his mind, the rope around his neck tightened once more and it was only Ethan's presence that stopped him from losing complete control. Dimly he felt gentle fingers loosen the stranglehold from his neck, allowing blessed air to flow down his throat. Those same fingers pulled the gag from his mouth, petting from his temple to his jaw until he opened his eyes to see Ethan's worried face staring at him. "Ethan," licking his painfully dry lips his gaze darted around the room, dazedly searching for any threats, "are you okay?"

Amazed after everything Spud had been through his first thought was for him Ethan forced a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Spud, you don't need to worry about me." Ignoring the black paint now smeared on his hand he continued to run his fingers through Spud's hair until the smaller man's breathing was calm and steady. Quickly grabbing the fake skeleton that had to have been placed there for no other reason than intimidation he angrily tossed it across the room, "I'm going to get you out of here, okay."

"Okay, Sir," trying his best to remain still Spud rested his head back against the filthy cot, desperately wanting to get out of the stifling hot shack. Now that he could breathe properly the cloyingly sick smell of rotting wood stuck to the back of his throat, making his stomach roil unpleasantly.

Fumbling with the ropes … ropes that smelled suspiciously like gasoline Ethan didn't even want to think about what Willow might have had planned if he hadn't found Spud in time. Already he could see bruises and scrapes littering Spud's hands and wrists, making it clear how hard the smaller man must have fought. Damn Hardy and his madness. It was on reaching Spud's feet however that had him cursing out loud, a pained whine escaping the other man as he flinched.

"Sorry, Spud," patting Spud's knee Ethan kept his tone gentle, "these ropes are just a little tough that's all and you know me, patience isn't one of my virtues." He was rewarded by Spud's weak laugh, helping him focus past the rage boiling through him. Spud's already injured ankle was almost black with bruising, the darker spots unmistakably in the shape of a boot print and swollen so obscenely he could feel the heat radiating from the injured flesh. Taking a deep, calming breath he steadied his hands and bent to untie the rope, trying to avoid touching Spud's ankle in fear of causing him more pain.

Spud was half out of it when he finally pulled him from the cot and Ethan knew it wasn't good when he didn't even protest being carried, one of the first things he'd learned about Aunt D's chief of staff was how he hated to be coddled based on his size. Carefully picking his way through the debris littering the floor he didn't relax until they were at last out in the fresh air.

Settling Spud under the shade from a large tree Ethan started loosening the ridiculous ghillie suit, with the blazing afternoon heat the smaller man must be melting inside it. Managing to tug off the top layer he murmured soothingly as Spud finally responded, batting at his hands with a worrying lack of coordination.

"Shh, relax tiger, I'm just getting you out of that suit," waiting for the other man to look at him Ethan grimaced at the glazed look in his blue eyes. There was no doubt now, Spud was suffering from the beginnings of heat exhaustion. "Aren't you hot?" he coaxed when Spud just stared at him.

Blinking Spud realized for the first time they were out of the shack, "Sir?" Exhaling shakily at the gentle smile Ethan directed at him it took a second for the question to sink past the throbbing in his head and he struggled to sit more upright, "yes, sir, sorry." Fingers trembling it took a few tries before he was able to remove the second top layer and wiggle out of the pants, hissing in shock as he caught sight of the state of his ankle. He dimly recalled Willow stomping on it a few times when he'd tried to run away, the agony of it had been numbed under his fear of how insane the other man was. Thankfully he felt his head clear once free of the heavy suit, dressed more suitably now in the shorts and tank top he'd worn under the many layers.

"Here," Ethan pressed a water bottle he'd found stashed under the voluminous folds of the poncho at Spud, gently steadying his trembling hands, "drink as much as you can, you're suffering from dehydration and heat exhaustion." Watching Spud drain half the bottle his shoulders relaxed at noting how instantly more alert the other man looked.

Even warm as piss the water was the best thing he'd ever tasted and it actually hurt not to drain the bottle but … casting a worried look over at Ethan's flushed face Spud bit his lip, "what about you, Sir?"

"Don't worry about me Spud, there's more water in the car and we'll be out of here soon. Finish the rest." Ethan's tone was firm and Spud hesitantly obeyed, draining the last of the water he couldn't deny how much better he felt, the pounding in his head receding bit by bit.

"Thank you, Sir," setting the empty bottle aside Spud awkwardly tried to stand, leg giving out the second he placed an ounce of pressure on his injured ankle, it was only Ethan's quick grab that saved him from a tumble face first into the ground.

"You're not going to be able to walk on that ankle," wrapping an arm around Spud's waist Ethan held him steady, unable to resist tucking the smaller man protectively closer at his pained whine. "We need to get out here faster than at a hobble's pace."

"What are you suggesting, Sir?" Hating the uncertain hitch in his voice Spud leaned into the bigger man's solid strength, eyes falling closed as Ethan clasped a reassuringly heavy hand around the back of his neck, he couldn't stand the idea of being a burden on the other man. Perhaps it would be best if he stayed here and had Ethan send someone back for him.

Squeezing Spud's neck Ethan waited for him to look up, smiling reassuringly at his troubled expression, "I trust you're familiar with the concept of piggybacks?" Chuckling as Spud's jaw dropped he carefully let go and turned his back, bending his knees helpfully. "Hop on Spud," he ordered sternly when the other man still hesitated.

"Are you sure Sir?" Licking his lips nervously Spud cast his eyes around the clearing, hoping another solution would present itself. Something about the idea of being pressed to close against the bigger man made his skin prickle with heat.

"Now Spud," looking over his shoulder impatiently Ethan raised an eyebrow at Spud's uncertain frown, "I'd like to get out of here before Willow gets it in his psychotic head to return."

Giving in with a sigh Spud gingerly placed his hands on Ethan's shoulders, "yes, Sir." Jumping up he instinctively wrapped his legs around the other man's waist, breath hissing out when Ethan slid one large, warm hand under his knee to anchor him.

"You alright?" Settling Spud's weight more comfortably against his back Ethan waited for the other man's oddly breathless 'yes' before heading in the direction of the car. Despite the woods not being his forte he was pretty sure they weren't actually that far from the clearing he'd parked at.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" Wrapping his arms a little more securely around the Ethan's chest and careful not to give into the temptation to explore the firm muscles under his hand Spud rested his still aching head on the other man's shoulder. Exhaustion was tearing at his remaining energy now that they were safely on their way out of the woods.

Shaking his head in amusement Ethan patted Spud's thin wrist, "I've had girlfriends heavier than you Spud. I think I'll be alright." Chuckling when Spud muttered some incomprehensible British curse he concentrated on getting back to the car and not dropping the smaller man. In truth, as relatively light as Spud was the abuse his back had taken from Willow was starting to take its toll.

Stumbling into the clearing where the car was mercifully still parked Ethan let out a quiet sigh of relief, for a while there he'd been worried he wouldn't find it. Luckily he'd parked the rental under the shade of several large trees so he was able to prop Spud against the side. The moment the other man was steady on his feet he opened the door and started the car, turning on the air conditioning he grabbed the cooler full of bottled water, handing one to Spud he gestured for the still dazed looking man to drink.

Finishing off his second bottle Ethan eyed Spud critically, with no further signs of confusion, muscle spams or nausea he felt safe in scraping the half-formed plans to swing past the nearest hospital. One thing Spud was however, was absolutely filthy. Black face paint half smeared off and blond hair tangled with bits of wood and streaked with dirt. Reaching out he brushed a lock of hair off Spud's forehead and pulled out a small twig, smirking at the other man's disgusted expression, "time to head out Spud. Put this terrible day behind us."

"Yes, sir," grimacing Spud ran both hands through his hair, shaking out most of the debris, "I'll be bloody happy to get a shower, I've never felt so disgusting in my life." He made to hop around to the passenger side when Ethan stopped him.

"Back seat Spud," pulling the door open Ethan nudged Spud in, "I want you to lie back and elevate that ankle." Folding several odds and ends of clothing into a ball he waited for Spud to sit back before carefully propping up the abused limb. Taking a moment to massage the tight muscles above Spud's injured ankle he quirked a smile at the other man's soft murmur of enjoyment. Surprised by his own reluctance to let go he peeled his fingers off of Spud's soft skin and climbed in the front seat, one thing he wasn't reluctant to do however was drive away from this god-forsaken countryside. Willow was welcome to his shack in the middle of nowhere, he'd take the five-star hotel they were staying at anytime.

By the time the hotel was in sight Spud had been sleeping for the past half hour and Ethan was loath to wake him up, it wasn't like with his injured ankle the smaller man could just walk in anyway. Pulling up in front of the entrance he climbed out, handing the keys over to the valet and ignoring the curious stares as he carefully maneuvered Spud into his arms. Attempting to jostle the smaller man as little as possible he sucked in a startled gasp when Spud mumbled sleepily and pressed his face into his neck, warm breath tickling his skin.

Swallowing at the burst of heat Ethan reached their suite at last, recognizing regretfully that he couldn't both hold onto Spud and open the door at the same time. Dipping his head he brushed his lips against Spud's ear, "I need you to wake up now tiger."

"Hmm?" Stirring Spud raised his head, blinking in confusion at Ethan's warmly amused smile, "Sir." Licking his lips he flushed bright red on realizing Ethan was carrying him and he'd all but snuggled into the other man.

"You need to get down now," letting Spud slid out of his arms Ethan kept a steading hand on his elbow. Chuckling at the flush he could see spreading down Spud's face even through the black paint he unlocked the door and helped him hobble in.

"I, ah, I think I'll go shower," not quite meeting Ethan's eyes Spud pulled his sweat soaked, dirty top away from his skin. Between the heat, the filthy shack and being tied to that bug infested, grimy cot there felt like there was an inch of dirt stuck to his skin. Asides from that he needed a moment alone to recover his composure, hopping over to his suitcase, which he hadn't bothered to unpack he grabbed a change of clothes.

"You really shouldn't walk on that ankle," tsking lightly Ethan easily picked the smaller man up and carried him into the bathroom despite his protests. "I'm going to order some room service and shower as well." Setting Spud down gently he ordered sternly, hiding a smirk at his pout, "I want you to wait for me to come back and get you."

"Yes, Sir." Holding onto the towel rack for balance Spud watched Ethan leave, as embarrassing as it was to be carried around he couldn't deny his stomach squirmed with warmth at the other man's clear concern. Dumping his filthy clothes in the corner he climbed into the shower, thankfully sitting on the small inbuilt bench it was a good twenty minutes before he could bear to pull himself away from the blessedly cool, clean water. The sheer amount of dirt that had fallen out of his hair had been horrifying and it had taken two face cloths to wipe all traces of black paint off his face.

Drying off with a thick, warm towel he pulled on a clean pair of shorts and t-shirt.

He could hear persistent knock on the hotel room door and had worked himself up to walking out to answer it when he heard Ethan outside, then the low murmur of voices and the rattle of dishes.

Moments later Ethan was pushing the bathroom door open, looking much more relaxed now in an old pair of jogging pants and tank top. "Food's here," used to the routine Spud didn't protest being carried out to the couch, more interested in the dishes cluttering the coffee table than maintaining his pride.

It was quiet in the room as they devoured the food in front of them and Spud gingerly sat back once done, pouring a cup of tea from the pot Ethan had remembered to order. The lingering misery from Willow's despicable actions fading in the warmth of Ethan's thoughtfulness. Sipping contentedly he tried not to let the worry about his ankle take over and ruin the peace, unable to even walk right now Mrs. Carter would not be pleased with him.

Letting his eyes travel from the top of Spud's now shining blond hair, down to his feet Ethan took in every injury Willow had inflicted. A faint bruise on one cheekbone, scrapes across both wrists and most damning the damage to his ankle. Dark bruises littered Spud's pale skin giving testament to how hard he had fought.

Reaching to the side he retrieved the ice pack he'd requested with the meal, "I want to take a look at your ankle," patting his knee Ethan gently tugged Spud's leg across his lap when the other man hesitantly obeyed his order. Rage pounded through him at the sheer amount of damage Willow had done, next time they met he was going to teach Hardy no one messed with his … friend.

"Ethan," shivering at the look Ethan shot him, heavy with affection and something more he desperately hoped wasn't just his imagination Spud bit his lip as a large warm hand wrapped around his leg.

"Willow will pay for what he did," gently placing the ice pack over the worse of the bruising Ethan gently massaged Spud's calf as he hissed in pain. Slowly letting his firm touch turn into a caress he smiled at Spud's quick in drawn breath.

Biting back a moan Spud had to clear his throat before he could answer, "yes, Sir." Eyes fluttering shut he sunk into the pleasure of Ethan's touch, shivering as heat flushed through his body even as exhaustion tugged him closer to dream land.

Flicking the tv on for background noise Ethan kept up the slow massage, anger draining away as Spud continued to relax under his touch. Smiling softly he could tell when Spud lost the battle to stay awake, lightening his massage until he was mostly petting Spud's warm, soft skin. Despite the way the day began he was pleased how it ended, his relationship with Spud was evolving and he wanted nothing more than to find out where it would lead.


End file.
